Back to the Grave
by TacoQueen-Inc Updated
Summary: A trip to the Hermitage could be their last for Yumi and Odd. First Horror story. Rated T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

 **On this website when it comes to Code Lyoko, there's always some type of pattern; not everyone- well almost no one in fact - writes horror stories. So, I decided to take on the challenge in making a horror story.**

 **Hopefully this goes well. I've done some editing.**

 **The story is, what I think of, as another Episode 40: Attack of Zombies. I know, it's a little cheezy, but whatever.**

 **A little tip: it is best for the readers of this story to imagine the scenes as best as possible. If not...well...it won't be horror. XD**

 **On with the Story!**

 **Jeremie's Dorm, 8:14pm**

"I guess I'll go too." Yumi said, raising her right hand slightly and sighing. "But this might be the last time my parents will let it slide."

"Okay, so Yumi and Odd, tonight you'll visit the Hermitage to gain a little intel on Franz Hopper." Jeremie stated, completely ignoring her personal life without noticing.

He pulled up a small image of what looked like a map and continued.

"Now, I'm not asking for a full, written out prompt, what I need is books or pictures about Aelita and Franz. I'll even let you guys explore a little bit more in case of any sort of subject reguarding the factory."

Odd nodded. "And I suggest that we don't split up; that house has a weird feeling, as if we _weren't_ supposed to go there. Remeber when XANA trapped Yumi and Ulrich were locked inside a room? Alone? It got hotter and hotter by the second?" He chuckled a little.

"Oh, shut up." Ulrich cut off. "It won't be like that- and besides; Jeremie will call you in case XANA attacks, so there's nothing to worry about." Everyone knew at that moment that he was blushing, even though there wasn't enough light to see the sudden wave of red on his cheeks.

"Yeah, I guess." Odd scratched his head as he mentioned it. "I think that someone should get a good cover up story, if G-I-Jim shows up." He glanced at Aelita, then at Jeremie. It was Aelita who piped up next.

"You guys should have a flashlight."

"Not to worry." Odd took out his phone, tapping on an icon, as the phone spurted out a bright light. "My phone already has a built in flashlight."

"Technology these days..." Jeremie muttered, as he went back to typing on his computer.

"Oh, shut up Jeremie." Odd teased and was resulted by the genius giving a sigh of annoyance.

"Let me just get my notebook, so that I can write down some things." Yumi assured, fishing it out of her backpack. "Want to leave now, Odd?"

"Sure Yumi." They opened the door (for the door squeaked a little because they didn't want to attract Jim) and sneaked their way out of Kadic.

"I'm honestly worried." Jeremie said, as he closed the door. "I think Odd had a point when he said there was a weird feeling at that house. It gives me chills just thinking about it!"

"I'm sure that they'll be perfectly fine." Said Aelita. "They'll find some books and papers, explore the Hermitage, and everything will go into plan. Trust me." She smiled a little, opening the door to the hallway. "Just check your computer from time to time. Check your phone too."

"You got it, Aelita." Jeremie replied, as she exited the room as well to hers.

"I guess I'll go too." Ulrich said. "I need to come up with a good excuse in case Jim shows up, and I have to stuff things in his bed to make it look like he's there." He smirked. "Wake me up if _anything_ happens that's serious." He walked out of the room. Jeremie instantly rolled his shoulders.

"Might as well work on the anti-virus while I wait-" He shook his head. "No, I need to pull up a tracking system for Yumi and Odd." Jeremie furiously typed. After a few seconds, he smiled, looking at the map of Kadic Academy as two red dots appeared on the screen.

"Done and done." He said, minimizing the window and continued on the anti-virus.

 **Forest of Kadic Academy, 8:47pm**

"I swear, these little bugs around me hate me." Yumi commented, rubbing her leg, bitten by mosquitos. "I should've gotten bug spray too."

"Do you even _have_ bug spray?" Odd said.

"Yeah, at home.." She darted her eyes to the left. "Well, I just hate bugs, okay?"

"Then why'd you come here? There's going to be cockaroaches and moths and-"

"Odd!" She shouted.

"What?!" He said, mocking her. "Okay, fine; I'm sorry. I should't have said that."

Yumi sighed. "I'm sorry too, but you're forgiven." They both followed the concrete path that led to the Hermitage, as Odd turned on his flashlight to get a better view of the path. Owls faintly covered the sky with sounds, the thick, dark green trees covered with webs as the two got closer and closer. Odd stopped for a second, gasping.

"What is it now, Odd?"

"Well, my phone's about to die, it's at four percent..." He looked frustrated. "I forgot to charge it overnight." Odd smacked his head in frustration.

"Are you serious?" Yumi asked him.

"Well, don't you have a flashlight in your phone?" He countered, seeing the mossy gates of their destination.

"No, but I have phone light.." She took out her phone, showing him proof.

"Well, if...or when my phone dies, we'll have to use yours." Yumi nodded, walking towards the house. She opened the doors, both seeing the piles of dust swift around the floor.

"Let's get this over with."

 **(FIN)**

 **I know that this is short, but I really need the readers' help in this story. Tell me if there's anything I should do to make this more horror like. Tell me if there's something I'm missing. ANYTHING will help me. :D**

 **I hope this first chapter showed signs of fear, and hopefully you've tried to imagine this in your head. I tried to go for the atmospheric part of a story**

 **If you didn't imagine this story in your head, READ IT AGAIN! XD**

 **That's all for now so...**

 **Peace, my peoples~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:**

 **Yes, another chapter for the horror story! It seemed that people loved it, and I'm very happy that this project has done well for its first chapter. Make sure that you try to imagine the scenes in front of you for this horror to take full effect! I've worked really hard ever since I joined, give me some ideas to see what I can do with it!**

 **Do you guys ever check my profile? Well, you should. You need to, it has everything you need, from the upcoming stories I need to make, to all of the funny quotes and even my personality! Make sure you do that after you read this.**

 **This project will be a total of a five chapter story, don't get too hooked on it.**

 **On with the Story!**

 **The Hermitage, 9:01pm**

With Odd leading the way through the living room, it started to give him chills. Sometimes, he would have to stop to breathe shakily.

"Can we... _not_ split up?" He asked nervously, his legs starting to shake from the creepy vibe of the Hermitage.

"I don't want to either." She found a scrapbook, picking it up and opening the pages. "I wish the lights still worked in this place." She looked at one photo, raising an eyebrow. "Hey Odd!"

"Yeah?" He was in the kitchen, gagging at the quality of the food and the sink. Yumi walked over to him, showing the picture that she had he eyes on. "Someone else is in this, besides Aelita and Franz."

"Maybe her mother?" Odd suggested, pointing to the other person.

"That's impossible; her mom would have pink hair, not black like mine." Odd flashed the light at the picture. "On top of that, the car's shadow isn't correct." Her slim finger pointed out the shadow.

"Maybe it was just the camera itself. With the things people had back then, you'd expect this." Odd said, looking back at the photo.

"True..." Yumi put the book on a desk, as they advanced to the living room. The place was still disorganized, papers scattered and the couches crooked. Odd looked at the piano, taking off the sheet that covered it.

"Yumi, this piano is...I don't know." He edged away from it. "It looks new."

"Duh! You just took off the sheet, and it was collecting dust." She rolled her eyes, but now noticed that Odd was correct, in fact. Looking over the piano, she couldn't help but gasp slightly.

The piano looks like it was polished, the keys a bright white. Odd got the chills again.

"God, I hate this place." He flashed the light under the piano seat and over the top. He looked under again, catching a silver color. Taking it, he silently cheered.

"I found a key, Yumes." Odd tossed it to her, as Yumi nodded.

"I'll go text that to Jeremie."

 **Jeremie's Dorm, 9:32pm**

He rubbed his eyes, lazily looking at the two dots slowly moving. By now, he typed slower than usual, his fingers twitching at every key he presses.

"We should've done this in the morning." Jeremie muttered to himself, feeling a vibration. He grabbed his phone, sighing as he finally had something else to do.

The text came from Yumi.

"Found a key, nothing else to report Jer." He replied with a, "Check the library next."

Jeremie kept finding himself not doing anything at the moment, and due to his 'almost asleep' phase, he looked at the computer again, found those red dots, and followed them.

'God, I hope they find something..' he thought out loud, but only so that he could hear it. Jeremie then lazily typed again, filling the computer with codes of green and black once again. It was as if his fingers already knew what to do, because he kept dozing off and waking up to find all ten fingers moving, and then he'd look at the coding, which was correct. It wasn't making sense to him, but Jeremie was too tired to think, too tired to care...

Too tired to look at those red dots...

Too tired to look at that XANA attack that popped up on his screen...

And he fell asleep.

 **The Hermitage, 10:38pm**

"Yumi, we've been looking for more than an hour of what this key could unlock, and still haven't found answers!" Odd almost shouted, crossing his arms. "Let's just find more clues for Jer, so that this mission won't be a waste!"

Yumi scratched her hair. "Okay, I see." She smirked. "If you don't want to know what this key can do, why don't you go find some papers or files for Jer?"

"I will!" He took wide strides down the hall, and went upstairs.

'I don't even know why Ulrich likes her sometimes..' Odd thought, searching to what looked like a laundry room. He checked all of the clothes, shaking them violently in case there's something in there.

There are two that he haven't checked, it was too hard to see them with only his light. Odd took the two pieces of clothing, one was pink shorts, definitely telling his that it was Aelita's, and some sort of scarf. He couldn't really tell whose it was, for the scarf was a brown, burgundy color. Odd did the same as the last pile of clothes, shaking them roughly as a piece of paper and another key drop under his feet.

"Hmm..." He looked at the key first, a bronze color from most of the rusty parts of this house. It resembled half of a heart.

"Yumi!" He called out. "Yumi, look!" She ran up the stairs.

"Yeah?"

"Look at this." Odd tossed her the key, yet forgot that there wasn't enough light to let Yumi see where it was going.

"Nice throw.." Yumi said sarcastically, snatching his phone from him as they heard it drop more than once. "It probably went down the stairs..." She muttered.

Odd took the phone back, smiling jokingly as he shined the light on the stairs, finding the key on a more square type of stair. Picking it up he said,

"Let me see that key that you have.." Yumi went to him, placing her key in his hand.

"Now what?" Yumi asked. "Two keys, and no answers."

"No..." Odd smirked, putting them together. "Two keys, and one answer." The two keys made a heart shape.

"Oh, I see where this is going." Odd said, going back up the stairs, and taking the photo he left on the floor.

"Yumi, I think we found something here."

"What?" She looked at the photo, gasping.

The photo showed the keys together on one of the stairs, and yet, one of the stairs they stepped on had a lock.

"Oh Franz, you're just like XANA.." Yumi said.

"How so?"

"He keeps the secrets hidden, but the clues are right in front of you."

"I like it!" Odd cheered. "It'll be our little inside joke every time XANA attacks. What do you say?"

"Sure." Yumi said, as they both went down the stairs, finally seeing the lock.

"I'll go back to the library." Yumi said to Odd. "Just in dase. You can check whatever is inside the stair."

"Good luck Yumi."

She nodded, heading down the stairs.

"Let's see here..." Odd examined the keys then the lock. "Maybe if I..." he muttered, adding one of the keys on the lock, only covering half of the key hole. Odd then used the other key on the other half, hearing a clicking sound.

"Yes!" He said to himself, turning both of the keys, as the top part of the stair squeaked open like a trapdoor. Below was some sort of ladder going down.

"Please be a vault..." He muttered again, climbing down, but instead of money, he found the opposite. Odd went wide eyed, covering his eyes and shouting,

"YUMI!"

She bolted to the stairs, looking down at him. "Yes?!"

"You have to see this..." Odd breathed out shakily, seeing Yumi climb down.

"Did you find any...oh my gosh..." Yumi stopped talking, now knowing what Odd was trying to say.

The room was fairly large, covered in papers and moss, but what really stood out was the graves scattered around the room. Odd put the flashlight on again, but turned off.

"Don't worry, there's a flashlight here." Yumi said, picking it up and shrieking. "Ew! Spiders!" She dropped it, the spiders running away.

"You're such a baby..." He said, picking up the flashlight once again and flicking the switch, as a yellow light filled the room. "And it works too!" He has to hold his breath to stop himself from gagging at the sight.

"I should text this to Jeremie..." Yumi muttered, taking out her phone from her pocket and texting, 'We found this really weird room, want us to explore it or not?'

They both waited for about twenty minutes to hear what he has to say.

"Let's just explore this room, he's probably daydreaming about Aelita." Odd joked, getting a chuckle from Yumi.

"Yeah. Let's explore this freak show."

 **(FIN)**

 **Ah yes... the cliffhangers! XD**

 **Did you imagine this in your head? Did you think it was good? If so, leave a review!**

 **I tried experimenting in this chapter with the atmosphere, which most stories don't really have a good grasp on.**

 **See you in the next chapter,**

 **Peace, my peoples~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:**

 **I've been waiting to post this one for so long, since today it's Halloween. Hopefully this chapter will make you stay at the edge of your seat, for I have been working on it for days now. Literally, I keep yawning every time I see this thing.**

 **Sorry it took so long for this one! Thank you for sticking up with my tight schedule and supporting me through this. As always, I'll see you at the end of the story.**

 **On with the Story!**

 _Flashback:_

 _"I should text this to Jeremie..." Yumi muttered, taking out her phone from her pocket and texting, 'We found this really weird room, want us to explore it or not?'_

 _They both waited for about twenty minutes._

 _"Let's just explore this room, he's probably daydreaming about Aelita." Odd joked, getting a chuckle from Yumi._

 _"Yeah. Let's explore this freak show."_

 **Hermitage, 10:50pm**

"And I thought your shoes smelled horrible!" Yumi said, holding her nose as she followed the light that shined through the flashlight. Odd started walking to each of the graves, but found that it was too difficult to actually read any of them.

"That really isn't my fault, you never know if it's a medical condition!" Odd joked as they reminisced about the treatment Yolanda gave that day, as Odd was just passing the light through each of the graves. Yumi noticed a glint of red from the flashlight and said,

"Odd wait! Look somewhere around here!" She pointed her finger to the spot she saw it, the farthest right corner from her. She still didn't move from the ladder, as if the spiders are crawling on her.

"Got it!" Both Odd and Yumi saw the glint of red, then quickly realizing that it was blood.

"-But this doesn't look right..." Odd looked closer at the tiny puddle of blood. "It looks as if it came out of a human or animal just a few days ago." He poked his finger in it. "Or maybe it's just ketchup…?"

"Odd! Don't do that!" Yumi said, Odd jerking his finger away. "How do you even know that anyway?"

"Only a true gamer with M rated games will know why." He replied with a victorious smirk.

"Just let XANA attack so I won't have to hear Odd..." Yumi blurted out, walking to him with chills as she saw all of the moss and spiders on the floor. Soon after, she said,

"Do you feel that Odd?" She asked, stomping her feet to the floor. "The floor is moving..!"

"What do you mean? I don't feel anything." Odd did the same, jumping on the floor.

"Are you sure?" Yumi assured. She shrugged. "I guess it's just the spiders giving me chills." Yumi went back to the ladder with Odd following her. Climbing up the ladder, Yumi grunted seeing the latch to the stairs closed. She kept attempting to pry open the latch, but it refused.

"Yumi..." Odd said nervously, going wide eyed. He immediately pushed Yumi up to the latch.

"What are you doing?!" She retaliated, giving him daggers for eyes.

"Just one question; why do you have to jinx everything?!" He shouted, his breath shaky.

"What are you talking about?!" Yumi said, looking down and seeing that the ground next to each of the graves rumbled furiously.

"Open the goddamn latch!" Odd raged. The soil and the rocks moved around him.

A hand shot out of the earthen rock, followed by a low groan.

"HOLY-" Odd start to scream something profane, Yumi finally mustering all of her strength in her to flip open the latch.

"Odd! Give me your hand!" Yumi offered one to him, but Odd was too stunned by the true existence of zombies that he didn't move. Odd just stood there, paralyzed in pure shock.

"ODD!" He shook out of it, climbing up the ladder, each plank of wood he stepped on making some sort of creak. One of them in particular broke in half due to its worn-out shape just as he reached for Yumi's slim hand. Falling onto the floor, a little kid dug into the back of his leg.

"AGH!" He screeched. Odd kicked the young zombie off, and with all of his might, leaped over the broken piece of ladder. Yumi reached out further, grabbing his hand and yanking him out of the death zone.

Odd groaned in pain, looking at his clawed lag. His left leg wasn't too bad from the outside, but bits of a light, bright green could be seen from the top of his wound.

"Hop on one foot and give me your right arm." Yumi ordered, putting his arm on her shoulder, while using the other hand to call Jeremie.

A few rings, but no answer.

"You always jinx everything Yumi." Odd weakly joked, smirking. Yumi just let it slide for once.

"And Jeremie said that he had his phone on him."

 **Jeremie's Dorm, 11:10pm**

"Aelita...how could you be so..." He muttered, his head down. Sleep got the best of him, yet again collapsing on the keyboard.

"Hmm...I want you to say it..." Jeremie muttered again, slightly drooling before hearing a loud ringing in his dream.

"Is that you, Aelita...?" Jeremie groaned, realizing that it wasn't her.

It was the phone.

"That's just my luck." He said, picking up his phone.

"Hello?"

"What the heck, Jer?!" Jeremie gulped, hearing Yumi's anger flash at him.

"What? What?!"

"XANA's on the offensive!"

"Oh God! I'll get Ulrich and Aelita." Walking out of the door, he snuck out of the room and across to Ulrich's.

"Ulrich, get up." Jeremie shook the brunette. He was on the phone with Yumi, half-asleep.

"Hmm..?" Ulrich groaned.

"Get _UP_!"

"Okay!" Ulrich whispered furiously. Jeremie could hear Yumi giggle at Ulrich's actions.

"So what's the attack Yumi?"

"Do you believe in zombies?" She hung up on him after that.

"Ulrich, get Aelita. XANA's attacking. Meanwhile, I'll head to the factory, and see what we have to deal with this time." Jeremie said, running down the stairs, and out of the main hallway. Toward the forest, Jeremie climbed down the manhole, grabbed and scooter, and did his usual route to the factory.

"Let's see what you're up to this time, XANA." He muttered, closing the elevator and dialing Yumi's number.

"Yumi, anything bad?"

"Well...let's just say that Odd could be infected. There's some green type of stuff coming out of his leg."

"Bring him to the factory. I'll put him in a scanner and run an analysis once you, Ulrich, and Aelita get to Lyoko." He picked up his earpiece and put it on, setting up the same program to locate Odd and Yumi by their phones.

"Now...if there was a secret room that Yumi talked about, then there should be a camera..." Jeremie thought to himself, quickly going to work. He started by using Franz Hopper's files to hack into the main electrical systems, then programing it so that the electricity hits all of the cameras.

"Yes!" Jeremie slightly cheered to himself, another successful hack into Hopper's home was done once again, until clicking on a camera that read, 'Stairs'.

It looked like the camera was placed right behind the ladder, as Jeremie moved his mouse around to see the room that Yumi was talking about.

And it wasn't very pretty.

By the second, more and more lifeforms came out of the Earth and escaped the room using XANA as their guide. One of them in particular seemed to be leading the way to the secret passage to which Yumi and Odd both just went through.

"Oh...oh gosh, they're not going to make it in time at this rate..." Jeremie's mind wandered for a while, almost jolting up from the sudden idea.

"I'll put a message here…and..." Jeremie then quickly typed a short message on the computer, setting his earpiece down. "And then I'll help Yumi and Odd." Grabbing his phone, Jeremie then went up the elevator, only to see Ulrich and Aelita there.

"What's the rush Jeremie?" Ulrich asked.

"I'm going to help Yumi and Odd-"

"With what?" Aelita added on to the conversation.

"It's a long story. Too long. I need you guys to deactivate that darn tower, or else I'll have to give my food to someone else other than Odd." He said sternly, running out of the building. "And hurry too!"

 **(FIN)**

 **Well...sorry for the long wait. XD I'll do my best to make up for it, adding new stories.**

 **Did you like this chapter? Leave a review! Or favorite! You could even follow it if you want! :D**

 **Check my profile for some new stories coming up, you'll be glad you did.**

 **Peace, my peoples~**


End file.
